They Started As Strangers
by kheeme
Summary: Could Sakura and Lee Shaoran find each other's path?
1. Chapter 1: meeting new friend

They Started as Strangers

by: oxiv

disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura...

* * *

Chapter1: meeting new friend

It was a fine morning when sakura woke up. It's Sunday, "he he, I have nothing to do for today… I wonder what I shall do?" sakura said while walking up to the bathroom to take some shower. Inside the bathroom…"oohh… the water is so cool…"…"SAKURA!" a voice outside her room…it was her brother touya… "What are you doing... we're going to be late!"... "What?"…sakura said while washing her hair with water…suddenly she remembered.."Owww…I almost forgot, today's the day, touya will introduce me to his friend..." she moved fast and run towards her closet…to her mirror… **You know…** and then hurry towards touya…

"Sorry, I forgot about our today's plan"…she said breathing so hard because she ran…

"As, always… Sakura…" Touya laughed heavily…

"yeahh, right… c'mon you don't want your friend to be waiting there for a long time… anyway where are we going to meet him… whatever his name is" .. Sakura wondered…

"Oww… his name is Xiao Lang Li… " Touya answered…

"Xiao Lang…huh'?...cute!"… Sakura giggled…

And they started walking… until they reach the playground, Sakura saw a young man… _maybe his at my age…_Sakura say it inside her mind…

The young man, with a chocolaty colored hair approached Touya… "hey, what took you so long? I've been here for like… years…!" Xiao Lang said.

"Oww, don't be ridiculous… we're just late, no, actually SHE's late for only half an hour" Touya smirked…

"That's not true!" Sakura shouted shyly, and then look up to the young man…

"anyway" Touya said, "Sakura, meet Xiao Lang Li…"

"just call me… Syaoran"

"I'm Sakura, Touya's little sister"… Sakura said blushing

"yeah, I know… he always talks about you, SAKURA"…he winked to Touya…

"Hey, about what?"… Sakura exclaimed…

* * *

**To be continued….**

**So… this is my first Fiction, I hope you like it and please tell me u want me to continue it…haha.. tnx….review review review**


	2. Chapter 2: getting to know me

Chapter 2: getting to know each other…

"Hey! About what?"… Sakura exclaimed…

"Nothing..." Touya winked at Syaoran…

"Oww, yeah! It's nothing…" Syaoran agreed with a smirked on his face…

Sakura made a pout face… then suddenly his brother gave her a goodbye kiss…

"Bye sis, have fun with Syaoran" Touya said while waving goodbye to Sakura.

"Uh, hey!" Syaoran called out Sakura…as Touya fades...

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, what do you want to do with me today?"… Syaoran asked shyly

"Oww? I don't know…" actually sakura dodn't know what to answer.

"Oh I see…" Syaoran felt sad…

And they walked… they were quiet because it's their first time to meet each other…

_Touya didn't tell me he has a CUTE friend… _Sakura giggled…

_Touya didn't tell me that his sister IS pretty… _Syaoran smiled…

They reached the seesaw… and decided to use it. Sakura sat on one side and Syaoran on the other making Sakura lift.

They started playing the seesaw Up and then Down… then Up and then Down… **you know?...**

After sometime… Sakura felt dizzy and fell…

Syaoran worriedly run towards her way… Sakura is now lying on the ground unconscious.

"sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran trying to make Sakura conscious again…

Sakura tried to seat… "Uh, yeah I guess so?"

"So, what happen to up there?" the young man with a chocolaty colored hair asked…while looking at Sakura…

"Uh, Actually I don't know, I just felt a little dizzy up there…"

They started staring at each other… In each other's eyes… and now, they were close… very close… her beautiful eyes meets his masculine amber sight…

"Uh,"

"ahhmm, sorry for what had happened…" Sakura tried to stand up, when she felt something warm runs through her blood… _men, he's not just cute… he made me nervous with those cute eyes…_

"No, it's okay… so are you okay now?" Syaoran asked Sakura… _oh my God, this is the first time I ever worry about a girl…_

"Yeah, thanks!"

They decided to walk along the playground… Syaoran heard the bell of an ice cream cart… ** In the Philippines… haha… I usually eat dirty ice cream…**

"Maybe, we should buy ice cream to give you a cool mind… what you think?" Syaoran suggested while pointing on to the Ice cream man…

"Oh, yeah sure… I think that's a good idea…"

They sat in a bench, eating chocolate ice cream… "Hey, Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, what's your favorite color?"

**What? I just want to start with a question that is usually found in a common slumbooks….**

"I like purple!"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know maybe because of my best friend Tomoyo, I Just Love the color of her beautiful purplish curly hair…" Sakura answered with a happy voice…

"So, tell me about yourself…" Now, it's Sakura's turn to ask Syaoran…

"Uh, me?"… "Well, I love martial arts; I came all the way from hongkong, and I'm only 17 years old…" Syaoran answered not sure if it was the kind of statement Sakura wants to hear from him…

"Great! I'm only 16!" Sakura smiled

"So, how about you? Tell me something about yourself"…

Sakura had finished her ice cream first before answering syaoran… "Well, I thought my beloved brother always talks about me…"

_Yeah, but he never tells me that you were quite pretty… _

"Anyway, I love to eat; I woke up late, I usually forgot some of my plans… just like today's…" Sakura honestly said…

"Ha-ha" Syaoran Laughed… "Actually, you're not the only one; I also forgot I have a plan for today, because you know usually I stay at home during Sundays…"

"Ahhm, Sorry for making you wait a while ago…" Sakura apologized…

"Hey! Don't be sorry… I will tell you a secret of mine… I was late too; I just came here 2 minutes before you two guys arrived…" Syaoran confessed…

Sakura felt relieved when she heard him say these stuffs… _quite honest with me…huh?_

They decided to stroll at the park where you can find many sweet couples… They saw Touya… with a girl…..

**Please guys…give me a review!... And thanks for supporting my First fan-fic…**


	3. Chapter 3: the reason behind

Chapter 3: the reason behind…

"Hey! Is that Touya?" Sakura asked Syaoran… for assurance.

"Yeah, it's him… wait!" Syaoran was shocked… "He…He…He… He's with my

Sister?"

Touya is with Feimei, Syaoran's older sister… Feimei is one of the quadruplets in their family. Touya had a crush on feimei when he had a vacation at Hong Kong it is also the time when he first met Syaoran and became his friend. Syaoran didn't know any think about it _he thought… _Touya and Feimei on the other hand was seating in a bench under the tree holding hands. Feimei's head was on the right shoulder of Touya… they were talking… _talking very sweet… _Syaoran thought… until something pops out off his head…

He remembered the time Touya asked for his permission… No, actually to make a deal with him…

_Flash back…_

"Hey, Xiao Lang Li!" Touya called out Syaoran while running towards him…

"Uh, yes... Do you need something…? Why are you in a hurry?"

"Hey, I need you to give me a permission to date your sister Feimei…"

"Huh? Why me? Ask her… I'm not the one you will go out with anyway…" Syaoran said while practicing his martial arts… it was a Friday afternoon, and it is his schedule for practicing…

"That's the point! I need you to help me… Feimei didn't know I love her…" Touya confessed… and then… "Remember my sister Sakura? I will let you have a date with her if only you would help me…" Touya is now making a deal with him…

Syaoran on the other hand, was shocked when he heard him say those words… he trust Touya for being OVER-PROTECTIVE when it comes to his sister… _is he serious? He never let anyone touch his younger sister Sakura… but just for the sake of this crazy date with my sister… he will let me touch and get near to Sakura?... Men, He is DESPERATE... _Syaoran stopped for a while…

He stopped practicing and faced Touya… "Deal! When do you want to date Feimei?" Syaoran said agreeing to what Touya had proposed…

"No, I will be the one to tell her, I need you to help me to become closer with Feimei…" Touya explained with happiness in his face… but Syaoran didn't saw it because He is now backing to his practice…

"Okay then, the deal is closed… so, if you don't mind… I need to continue my practice…"

"Thank You Xiao Lang… your date with Sakura will be on Sunday!" Touya waved good-bye but then again Syaoran didn't notice it…

"I'll be there!"

_End of flash back_

"Now, I remember..." Syaoran snapped…

"Remember what?" Sakura said having no clue on what is happening to her surroundings…

Touya, suddenly saw the two… coming from a far. Feimei removed her head from his shoulder when he saw her boyfriend looking to those two people…

She notices that the two were a young man and a young lady…

"Hey, isn't that sakura?" Feimei asked…because the girl looked so familiar… She saw a picture of Sakura with Touya when they were still on Hong Kong…

"Yeah, she is…"

"But, why is she with my brother?"

"Nothing, I just felt like entrusting him with Sakura…" Touya smirked… and winked…

Sakura and Syaoran are now near… and almost there…

"TOUYA!" Sakura shouted as she gets near… she gave him a waved and a big smile!

"I don't know that you have a beautiful girlfriend…" Sakura said kidding and she gave Feimei a wink…

"Stop it! you're making me blush"

"So, you two are together huh? Touya…?" Syaoran added as Touya is now blushing…

"Yeah, since last day… when he told me he loves me…" Feimei answered without any hesitation…

"Oh! That's very nice… Hi I'm Sakura… Touya's sister…"

"Yeah, I know… he always talks about you…nice meeting you… anyway…" Feimei offer a hand shake with Sakura and Sakura took it…

"I'm Syaoran's older sister…" Feimei added…

Sakura look at Syaoran, and Syaoran gave her a nod… and then she smiled…

----After 4 hours of talking----

Now, it is getting dark… and Touya is now starting to worry about her little cherry blossom… "Xiao Lang… can you accompany my sister at home… until I'm back? You know, it's getting late…" Touya kindly asked Syaoran, and Syaoran gave him a nod showing him that Sakura is safe with his presence…

"C'mon Sakura! I'll take you home" Sayaoran smiled at her…

"Oh, okay... Bye Touya, Bye Feimei…" Sakura gave them both a hugs and kisses. _Sakura was such a sweet pretty girl, with those smiles and those emerald eyes… no wonder why Touya is over-protective to her…_Syaoran thought.

They started walking along the alley… until they reached the street of Kinomoto's

"Hey! Thanks…" Sakura said while looking down at the road they were taking… just to avoid blushing…

"For what?"

"For this wonderful day, you've spent with me… you made me happy even if it was our first meeting…" Sakura look up and turn sideward left where Syaoran is placed… She then, gave him a quick hug…

"Oh… It was nothing; it is my pleasure to be with a beautiful lady like you… Sakura" in this statement of Syaoran… Sakura was now blushing… not just blushing… but her face is now red… very RED!

"Uh,"

Sakura stopped as she noticed that they where now in front of their house… "So, this is it…bye!"…

"No, not yet…" Syaoran smiled… "I'll be with you… til' Touya comes home…"


	4. Chapter 4: a night to spend together

Chapter 4: A night to spend together…

Sakura was happy when she heard him say that He will stay with her… until her brother comes. So Sakura opened her white with blue polka-dot body bag to search for the key. And she unlocked the door, inside was dark. So Sakura turned on the lights… when you enter their house you will see a wide staircase towards their second floor. And the dining room is beside their kitchen. Their house is painted in the color of peach, brown and white… _very nice house_… Syaoran thought as he enters the living room that is near the staircase of the house. Syaoran find it very comfortable when Sakura asked him to seat in their comfy sofa.

Sakura went to their kitchen to prepare some food to eat. _Oh! So she knows how to cook…very interesting pretty lady…_ He thought and then suddenly he smiled.

Sakura is making a sushi. Sakura's mother taught her how to cook. That is why whenever their father Fujitaka leaves them alone. It was Sakura who cook for them. And right now, Fujitaka was out of the country, he will be in Europe for 3 months because of some business manner. In that case, Sakura was with Syaoran alone.

Sakura had finished cooking.

"ahhm, Syaoran?" Sakura called out Syaoran's attention that is watching television while she cooks…

"Yes? Do you need help?"

"Yeah, can you please carry this food there? So that we can start eating it, before it cools." Sakura said kindly asking Syaoran.

"Oh, sure!"

So Syaoran went over to help Sakura. They sat down on the floor to enjoy eating. Syaoran was impressed when He started eating the food Sakura cooked. "Hey! You're a good cook!" it was Syaoran.

"Oh! My mom taught me how to cook." Sakura answered.

"Oh yeah? So where's you're mom and dad then?" Syaoran asked in curiosity, because he sees no one inside the house.

"My mom passed away when I was still in Junior High, and my dad is on a business trip in Europe he will be gone for the last 2 months and a half."

"Oh, Sorry about you're mom. Touya didn't tell me anything about it" Syaoran felt sad when she heard her say those words.

After that, quietness filled the room. They were finished eating. And Sakura stood up to clean the mess they made. Syaoran on the other hand helped her. They both washed the dishes. Sakura was on the sink, washing the dishes and Syaoran was the one drying it up. After they washed the dishes, they went back at the living room to watch some movie and to wait for Touya who is until now is not yet back. It was 1:05 am and they were still awake hoping that Touya would come home soon.

"So, where do you think Touya is?" Syaoran wondered as the time goes by.

"Uh, I don't know. He's with your sister right?"

"Uh, yeah… maybe they are still having fun right now. You know Touya really loves my sister…"

"How does it feel to be in love Syaoran? I've never been in loved in my life, because Touya was so strict when it comes to boys. That is why I was shocked when he let's you be with me." Sakura confessed.

"Well, I've been in loved once. But it's over." Syaoran said as he reminisces about a girl

on his past.

"… but you will know if you're in love when you were with a person who really makes you happy every time you're with him. And if ever you two were apart you will miss him even if you just spend the whole day or night with him." Syaoran explained.

"Uh, that's it?" Sakura was still confused.

"Well, and if you kissed him, you will feel some spark just like an electricity running through your veins… just like that" Syaoran added.

"Hey, Syaoran can you kiss me?" Sakura asked him, and then laughed.

"What? Why? Are you sure?" Syaoran said not sure of what he heard from Sakura was right. _Syaoran can you kiss me? Is that what I thought I heard? _

"I said can you kiss me? Because I am happy I'm with you and I just want to know if I love you…hehe" Sakura giggled.

"Wait! Are you sure?" the perspiring Syaoran said.

"Yes, I am definitely sure!" Sakura assured him

"Wha… wha… what if someone sees us... K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

"Hello? The door is locked and we're all alone here."

"Okay" Syaoran didn't actually know what to do so he said _okay…_

Syaoran leaned towards her face. Now they were close… very close… super close… Sakura close her eyes as she waited Syaoran's lips touch hers.

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

And…

…**ha-ha… Okay, I want to continue this in the next Chapter… find out what will happen next… he he... Anyway, I have edited the last 3 chapters. Thanks for the comments and reviews… a have come to the point that I'm starting to make my story more interesting and more detailed. So please continue on reviewing… THANK YOU!... **


	5. Chapter 5: end of the deal

Chapter 5: The closing of the deal….

And…

And…

They kissed! Finally. Syaoran's lips touched hers. They kiss passionately. And then, suddenly Sakura felt something… an electricity running through her veins… A hot-warm feeling coating her whole body as Syaoran deepens his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes were closed and as Syaoran's. Syaoran on the other hand felt the same way Sakura felt for him. It was s very strong feeling. The feeling of being in love and being loved once again. Syaoran's hand is now moving towards Sakura's neck to her shoulders… and towards her body. He stopped kissing her, and then He hugged Sakura. Giving Sakura the most warming hug he could ever give.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispers…

"I Love you…" Syaoran answered back.

Suddenly there's a knock; coming from the outside street. It was Touya, waiting for Sakura to open the door for him because he forgot his keys. Sakura hurriedly opened the door for her brother when, Syaoran was seating in the sofa. The two were quiet avoiding Touya to suspect them on doing something.

"Hey, Xiao Lang. Sorry for being late and thank you for taking care of my sister." Touya winked as he takes the steps towards the second floor.

"Yeah, sure. It is my pleasure. I'd be going back home then. You know it's already 3:48 in the morning." Syaoran said.

Sakura accompanied her "BOYFRIEND" towards the front door. Syaoran gave her a goodbye kiss and hugged her for 1 minute. "I love you, Sakura"… Syaoran whispered it into Sakura's ear so that Touya wouldn't hear it. "I love you too." Sakura replied.

Syaoran waved goodbye to his cherry blossom. And promised to come back in the afternoon.

Sakura returned inside the house after she watched Syaoran's departure. She locked the door making sure that no one can intrude their house. She walks up to her room, and started cleaning herself before sleeping. She washed her face, toothbrushes her teeth, and shower her body with warm water.

She went off to bed, and as she close her eyes. All she can see was the face of her beloved Syaoran. She imagined the kiss he had given her. It was the kiss she was longing for. And then, the silence was broke out with a knock in her bedroom door. It was Touya, He was yelling… "Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..open the door…NOW!"

"What's the matter Touya?" Sakura said irritatedly…

"Nothing. I just want you to know that this will be the first time and the LAST time you will have a date with Syaoran. Is that clear?" Touya said angrily.

"Bu…Bu…Bu…But…WHYYYYYY????"

"Just follow what I have told you, I'm the eldest." Touya said going back to his room.

"You're just being too… unfair!" Sakura slammed the door. As if, it was having an earthquake.

"Why? What did we do? Did Syaoran tell Touya about the kissing thing?"

---Inside Touya's room---

"Sorry, my dearest Sakura…" Touya whispers…

_Flashback_

Touya was now cleaning himself before going to bed. When his phone rung.

"Hello? Who's on the line?"

"It's Feimei, we need to talk."

"Oh! Hello…" Touya was excited to hear her girlfriend's voice.

"This relationship didn't actually work out for me." Feimei said in a hushed tone.

"Wha…What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Touya, I know that you're a nice guy but I have realized that I don't love you that much… I'm so sorry"

Touya cut off the line and called out Syaoran over the phone.

"Xiao Lang… what is happening to your sister?"

"Uh, I don't know she just told me He didn't love you Touya… I'm sorry." Syaoran answered.

"Okay, from now on our deal is closed! PERIOD!"

"But, Sakura and I love each other. You just can't do that!" Syaoran explained with sadness in his voice.

"I said, our deal is now closed!" Touya cut off the conversation and run towards Sakura's room.

_End of flash back…_

**okay, so maybe i'm not good in the grammarization... ehe, that's because Im a starter... well, unfortunately I don't have much time to edit this fic...because I have my periodical exams this coming week.. so i hope that even if there are wrong grammarizations.. you still like the story...THANKS! and please continue reviewing,,,**


	6. Chapter 6: revelation

Chapter 6: Revelation

TOK! TOK! TOK! It was Touya knocking at Sakura's bedroom door. It was 6:00 in the morning and Touya prepared breakfast for her.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked before opening the door.

"It's me, the breakfast is ready..." Touya answered expecting a 'yes' from Sakura.

"I'm not hungry... just leave me alone!" Sakura... still lying on her bed didn't really feel good.

"But, I cooked something for you! It's your favorite...and" before even Touya can finish his sentence. Sakura open the door and said...

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU COOKED IT FOR ME, I DON'T CARE IF THAT FOOD IS MY FAVORITE"...Sakura then, slammed the door.

"Sorry...Sakura." Touya said...in a whisper.

Touya went downstairs to eat ALONE. And to finish the food that he cooked for Sakura. _Should I tell her the truth? Should she know that I used her for me to be with Feimei? _Touya can't think well, and eat well as He wonder and worry about his little sister.

---Meanwhile inside Sakura's room---

"I thought Touya really cares for me. I don't know what happen but whatever it is... i have to know it." Sakura jumped out of the bed and grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number, Syaoran had saved in her phone memory.

"Hello? Sakura is that you?" A male's voice said speaking from the other line.

"Yes, It is me. So, what happen to Touya? Why is Touya making me feel this way? Why? What?" Sakura asked Syaoran expecting him to tell her the truth.

"Uh, well... i don't actually know if you have to know this."

"I should know, Syaoran! Tell me... please... I have to know" Sakura begged.

"Okay, but before I begin... promise me that you will listen carefully...okay?"

"Okay, just tell me the truth" Sakura assured him.

"Well,"

"Well...what?" Sakura was eager to know...

"Touya and I kinda... had a deal." Syaoran aswered.

"What deal?"

"It's about Feimei, He asked for my help for him to become closer to my sister. And in exchange, He will let me to date you..." Syaoran was saying the truth...but in a hush tone...

"And then?"

"And then, Last night Feimei called Touya to tell him that their relationship is over. And then, suddenly Touya called me and said that OUR DEAL IS CLOSED"

"You mean?" suddenly Sakura wanted to cry, but she decided not to. Instead She ended the call and run towards where Touya is.

---In the living room---

"Oh hi!" Touya greeted her little sister as it walks toward him.

"YOU USED ME!"

"What? Who... Who told you that?' Touya stood up and turned off the television and decided to talk to Sakura.

"Why did you do that to me? How dare you Touya?'

"Sakura let me explain..." Touya said in a low tone, not to intimidate Sakura who is now crying.

"..."

"I really love Feimei, and I know you knew that..." Touya explained. And still no answer from Sakura.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel this way. I just don't want you to be hurt, if... if..." Touya added but even before He finishes it, Sakura had spoken...

"If, Syaoran would also leave me? Just like what Feimei did?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. Can't you forgive me?" Touya hugged her. As she continue to cry.

"Okay, I promise to right all the wrongs I've done. I'm sorry I used you. I promise that it won't happen again. Just stop crying." Touya said while wiping Sakura's tears.

**Okay, Sorry for giving you this chapter late. As I have said I have my periodical exams coming next week, and i just had my Long test in Chemistry today. So, here... enjoy. And please continue reviewing! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finace

**Okay…so I Edited this chapter because of a definiteLy "Funny Mistake" haha…I thought that "Mei Ling's name was HAY LIN…so,…yeahh..i'm thinking about the character of w.i.t.c.h haha…sorry bout that nad thank you…** xxXcRoWs NesTXxx ** for reminding me..haha…**

Chapter 7: Fiancé

Sakura feeling enlightened she went out of the house and had some walk that same day, but it was 3:24 in the afternoon. She knew to herself that she wanted to see Syaoran…_the one she truly love. _After a couple of hours of walking and thinking she noticed a fine young girl who is now crying along the side walk. Actually that girl is at her age. Just maybe a little younger than her. And because Sakura was very sweet and kind to others, she tried to approach the girl wearing a black sleeveless and a short. Sakura looked back to check if someone will notice them talking, She didn't even realized where she had gone far. She reached Kanagawa ken, Japan far beyond her expectations. And then, she remembered about the girl.

"Uh, hey! Are you okay?" Sakura asked while peaking to see if the girl would notice her.

"Go away! And please leave me alone!!!" The girl with a bluish hair and a fair skin said, avoiding anyone or someone to notice her.

"I was just thinking, I might help you…and-"

"I don't need you! So leave me alone!" the girl cries.

"Oh… Okay, but…" Sakura hesitated. "Hi, I'm Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura happily introduced herself, and offering a hand-shake. The girl look up, enlightened by Sakura's smile, miraculously she took Sakura's hand.

"Hello, my name is Mei Ling…" she suddenly gave Sakura a warm sweet smile.

"So, can you join me in walking? I just want to help you." Sakura offered Mei Ling a hand for her to stand.

"Uh, Okay. Sure"

"So, why are you crying?" Sakura asked her.

"Uh, it's because of my fiancé. He refuses to marry me, because according to him he doesn't love me."

"Uh, that's awful…" that's all Sakura could say. After realizing that the problem that she's trying to encounter is no big deal compared to Mei Ling's problem.

"Yeah, and you know what?"

"What?"

"It's because He said He love someone. Someone that is not ME!" Mei Ling again started crying.

"Aww, please don't cry." Sakura is trying to comfort her 'new friend'.

"But… But…. I really love him. Ahuhuhuhuhhuuuhuhuh" Mei Ling continues crying and this time it's all loud.

Sakura, trying to figure out how to help her friend, thought of something. She accompanied Mei Ling to her house and they had a tea. When Sakura finally finished her tea, she started telling the plan to help Hay Lin. Mei Ling's house was huge! It has a wide-49-step staircase; beside their house was the house of one of their clan members. According to Mei Ling, her former fiancé normally lives there. But after telling them the story of this new girl in her life, He started to be independent. His fiancé is destined to be the leader of their clan. But, for him, to be announce he should be married to a girl who has an equal right as his.

"So, May I know his name?" Sakura asked with a little curiosity.

"Xiao Lang Li"

"…" Sakura was shocked to hear that her "boyfriend's" fiancé was definitely in front of her. Drinking tea with her, and not just that she was talking to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Mei Ling asked as she noticed Sakura's reaction.

"Uhm, nothing. Hey, I must go. My brother will definitely be worried about me"

Sakura ran. She didn't actually know what to feel or what to do. But, good thing that Syaoran really does love her. He even gave up his fiancé just to be loyal with her.

Sakura arrived at there house at 6:33 pm, and yeah, Touya does WORRIED about her. And because of what had happened Touya thought that Sakura might runaway, but he was relief when Sakura was back.

"Where have you been?" That's all Touya could ask.

"There."

"There. Where?"

"Somewhere there."

"Oh c'mon… Sakura, tell me." Touya begged eager to know where her little cherry blossom had gone.

"It's none on your business."

"Yes it is. Because I have good news for you…" Touya smiled, expecting an answer from the girl in front of her.

"Really? What is it?" Sakura replied without even looking at Touya. She was cooking her dinner, after what had happened, her stomach felt hungry. And all she can do about it is to eat.

"I'm not going to tell you, unless you tell me where you have gone."

"Well, I went to Kanagawa. Not really noticing that I am already far from this beautiful house of ours." Sakura smiled as she fixed the table so that the two of them can eat dinner at the same time.

"Kanagawa? Why? What did you do there?" Touya asked as he sits down on the dining table. He was curious if Sakura knew where Syaoran formerly lives.

Well, as expected Sakura didn't tell him the truth about Mei Ling, _Syaoran's former fiancée. _Sakura thought.

The two started eating. Until the silence in there house broke out with a knock on their door…

"Who could be coming at this time of the night?" Sakura wondered as she comes closer to the door to open for the unknown visitor.

Sakura turns the doorknob and lift the door to give a small opening. She peak. Their unexpected visitor is a guy.

**So…haha… who could be there visitor? Find out next. Whohoo…it's our sembreak already! Haha…thanks for waiting. I promise to finished the next chapter as soon as I finished all of my projects and assignments for sembreak… And hey! Expect some hot Lemons for the next Chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**R&R!!!!!..pUsh that button…**


	8. Chapter 8: the good news

Chapter 8: the good news or a bad news? 

"T-T-TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted without looking back. Right now she was staring at her visitor. She wonders why he was there.

"Yes?"

"Ahh... I think this one is for you!" again Sakura said her line without looking back at Touya.

"Why? Who is it?" Touya stood up to where he was eating his dinner and reched the front door to see who their visitor was.

"Yukito!" Touya approached the young man; they had their all time hug-buddies type.

"Actually, Sakura. This guy is for you!" Touya kiddy said to his sister.

"So, I guess I don't need to tell you what my goon news was. Because the good news itself, was revealed! Ha-ha" Touya added while giving Yukito a hand on his right shoulder.

"You, mean He's your good news?" Sakura asked… and again she didn't move her eyes from Yukito.

Yukito was Sakura's crush when she was still in 6th grade. Well, Yukito wears glasses**. Hey! Is there a need for me to describe Yukito? C'mon!**

Sakura didn't actually know what to do at that moment. Yukito and Touya started moving so that they can have 'their guy talks'. Sakura, still not moving is now standing beside the front door. Her right hand was still holding the doorknob. She actually pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming. _My crush is here! Right now! Right here! Oh my god!_ But then, she remembered Syaoran. Syaoran,whom Sakura was longing to see. _Where could he be?_ When Sakura realized this, she suddenly decided to close their front door. She didn't seem to be happy about Yukito's arrival. So, she decided to start walking towards her room. She didn't feel like having a talk with Yukito.

"Sakura? Why don't you join us here?" Finally Yukito decided to talk to her.

"I have something to tell you…" He added

"Uh, Okay. But, after that can I go up to my room?"

"Sure, you can. I just have to tell you an important thing. This may add as good news for the both of us."

"Yeah, and you're lucky." Touya said with agreement to what Yukito said.

"Okay, what is it?" Sakura remained emotionless. As if she really didn't care.

"From now on…" Yukito started. "You and I were engage!"

"We…We… WE WHAT?" Sakura was shocked to what she heard from HIM!

"Why? Aren't you happy?" Touya asked her sister.

"NO! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED!" Sakura run towards her room. She wanted to cry. For the second time Touya had hurt her. Not just hurt she, Touya can kill Sakura to what they did.

Sakura was now lying on her bed room. She look up at the ceiling and she saw Syaoran's face. _I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

That's the only thing Sakura can think of. Until, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Touya, I don't think this is such a good idea." Yukito said. He actually worried about Sakura's feelings.

"Don't be silly. I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow."

* * *

after a week+

"So, have you decided already?" Touya asked the girl next to him.

"Yeah."

"Then, what?"

"I will not marry Yukito, whether you like it or not, Touya" Sakura stood up. She wants to find Syaoran. But where could he be? He's a total stranger to her, they'd only met ONCE! For the fact that she doesn't even know what's his favorite color. What more his favorite hang out? Until, Sakura had thought of something. "Wait, today's Sunday." Sakura was enlightened. Finally, She would have 50 to find Syaoran.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a very short chapter. Well, almost my entire chapter… haha… so, where do you think Sakura would find Syaoran? Will her heart tell her? He he... Let's see…**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: she knows him by heart

Chapter 9: Knowing him by heart

_Flash back:_

"So, how about you? Tell me something about yourself"…

Sakura had finished her ice cream first before answering syaoran… "Well, I thought my beloved brother always talks about me…"

_Yeah, but he never tells me that you were quite pretty… _

"Anyway, I love to eat; I woke up late, I usually forgot some of my plans… just like today's…" Sakura honestly said…

"Ha-ha" Syaoran Laughed… "Actually, you're not the only one; I also forgot I have a plan for today, because you know usually I stay at home during Sundays…"

"Ahhm, Sorry for making you wait a while ago…" Sakura apologized…

"Hey! Don't be sorry… I will tell you a secret of mine… I was late too; I just came here 2 minutes before you two guys arrived…" Syaoran confessed…

_End of flash back_

So, Sakura run as fast as she can. Trying to reach Kanagawa to see his beloved Syaoran.

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

_I need to see you… _

At that time, Sakura can feel that her heart is beating faster. She was very eager to see Syaoran. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Hey, when are you going back to our house? Mother wants to see you. She's been sending people to search for you." a fine young lady said to her companion.

"I won't go back there, until they let me be with my love." He answered.

Sakura's heart started beating faster again. At last! She finally found Syaoran.

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried as she run towards the two people who is now shocked because of Sakura.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Feimei ask as she notices that the girl running towards them **does** look like Sakura.

Syaoran stood up to meet Sakura. They hugged each other, very tightly. And they released each others body. Amber eyes meet her emerald eyes. He touched her, and run his fingers through his face and they kissed!

They kissed passionately. He played his tongue to ask for an opening, and she opened it. Their tongue is now playing inside Sakura's mouth. And then, the battle continues as Sakura's tongue is trying to push Syaoran's into his own mouth. And suddenly it transfer.

Syaoran stopped. He started playing with her earlobes. Suddenly…

"Ahem! Hey, guys. You two are currently standing in front of the restaurant!" Feimei tried to stop them.

"Oh! I just can't resist!" Syaoran smiled as he go back staring at Sakura as he continue licking her lower lips and Sakura continue responds to this.

"Syao… I missed you so much!"

"Me too, koibito"

They started walking…

"So, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked her 'koibito'

"…home…" Syaoran answered.

"What? Syao, please don't bring me back to Touya he will make my life miserable with Yukito…"

"No, not in Tomoeda… I'll take to Tokyo. I am currently living there. You can live there with me. Are you okay with that?"

"I LOVE YOU!!" "I LOVE YOU TOO"

And again they kissed while walking…

**Oha!!... hehe… She knows him by heart! Oh my god! I can't wait until I write the next chapter… thank you all… because of your reviews I will continue this fic!. Please continue reviewing… **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected employee

Chapter 10: Unexpected employee…

---at tomoeda---

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Touya cried. It wa s4:52 am and still Sakura is not yet showing up.

_Knock knock!!! That should BE Sakura. _Touya wish. But…

"Hey! Someone please open the door!" but, it's in man's voice.

"Who could be visiting in this kind of hour?" … "Okay! Wait up!" Touya hurriedly open the door to see who was in there.

"Who is it?" Touya asked before he would open the door.

"It's me."

Touya recognized the voice. It was their father! _Oh! Not now, I don't know what to say if he asks for Sakura. Oh my goodness! This is my entire fault! _Touya's heart beats faster as he turned the knob slowly.

"Hey! Welcome back father! I thought you will be gone until next month?"

"Well, my boss had a meeting scheduled here. So he let me stay for 3 days, and then we will be gone again for 3 months. So, where's my cherry blossom?" Touya helped his father in entering the house by helping him in his VERY LATGE LUGGAGE!

"Well…" Touya didn't exactly know what to say about the 'SAKURA THINGY'.

"Well… what?"

"Well, Sakura's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She's kinda… uhh…" Touya paused to think of the follow up 'line' and continued… "She's at Tomoyo's house right now and she will be back until next week. Yeah." **You liar!!!!**

"Oh, can't you call her to come by? And tell her that I'm here."

"Sorry, can't"

"Why not?"

"Well, there out of town." **Oh my god! Now Touya IS lying very hard here!**

"I thought you said she's at Tomoyo's????"

"Well, you know. Tomoyo has a house in North Korea…???" well, that was very astonishing of Touya.

_Waaa… What am I suppose to do? I am making fool of my own father! How could I? _Touya cried to himself.

"IN KOREA!? Why did you allow her to go there?"

"How do I say this?" Touya paused. "Uh, dad? I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Touya? And please tell me."

"I really don't know where Sakura is. Well, it's a very long story. But, I promise you to find her. As soon as possible."

"Touya, you are so irresponsible!" Fujitaka left Touya alone in their living room and walk towards his room.

---at Tokyo---

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm clock is now beeping. It's 5:30 am and Syaoran needs to prepare. He sat while looking down at Sakura who was still sleeping. He touches her hair, kissed her forehead before he decided to start taking a bath and to start cooking their food.

He doesn't have much time to wait for Sakura to be awake. He was working for a living, not just for him but also for Sakura.

He left her a food. And a note posted in their refrigerator. And hurriedly come out of the condominium.

"Hey, Syao?" Sakura was expecting that Syaoran was there beside her, but He was gone. She decided to take a bath before having breakfast. When she realized that… "Oh my god! I don't have clothes to wear… I hope Syaoran will buy me some." Then, She decided to wear one of Syaoran's clothes. "It is way too large but very comfortable."

She walked and reached the kitchen where the food is perfectly prepared by Syaoran. And she noticed a note saying…

DEAREST SAKURA,

I'M OFF TO WORK AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL MAKE YOUR SELF FEEL AT HOME. BECAUSE _IT IS YOUR HOME… OUR HOME!_ SO ENJOY WATCHING T.V OR EATING. JUST SORT YOURSELF. I'LL BE BACK AT 7:00 PM TONIGHT. AND I WILL BUY YOU SOME CLOTHES.I LOVE YOU!

SYAORAN….

---to where Syaoran is---

"Mr. Xaio Lang Li?" The of their company called out through P.A. **It's the one used in school to where the student will here some announcement from the principal.**

"Please proceed to Mr. Fujitaka's office, now!" and the speaker was cut off.

**Yeah… hehe… **

**One Fact: Fujitaka didn't know Syaoran or anything about him. **

**So… this will be a surprise for him. **

**Wee… I wonder what does going to happen next…**

**Well… gUys… thank you for sending me the lovely REVIEWS! I really appreciate it… wee… so yeahh I have made friends with Ms. ****mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 hehe,,**

**Well.. if you all have an account at yahoo messenger and friendster… please don't forget to add me thanks! here's me e-ad well..just please disregard the spaces bet.the words... katorse /underscore/ oxiv /at/ yahoo . com...uhh... i just hate this ...by the way the ones insede the "//" are not really words...well they are signs for those WORDS!**


	11. Chapter 11: The talk

Chapter 11: Talk.

Touya have decided. He will talk to Syaoran, no matter what!

--At Tokyo –

Its 7:00 pm. Sakura had prepared some food so that if Syaoran would be home he will have some food to eat.

She's right Syaoran is definitely on his way home. He's on his way to his lovely cherry blossom.

As promise, Syaoran bought Sakura some new stuff, particularly new clothes.

Meanwhile, Sakura had finished cooking. She prepared the table and so on. Just to give her Koibito a perfect dinner. _This is our first dinner together so this should be special._

-tomoeda-

"Feimei? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Touya? Is that you?" The girl on the other line asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you want?"

"I need Syaoran, I need my sister!"

"But…"

"Please Feimei-kun I really need to talk to him." Touya insisted

"Okay, if that's the least I can do…after… what I have done…"

"Forget it! Now, please… could you please tell me where can I find Syaoran?"

"Why? What do you want from him anyway?"

"I want to talk to him about Sakura…"

"Oh… I see… here… it's his number…"

"Thank you…"

And the line was cut off.

Touya dialed the number Feimei had given him.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Hello? Who's on the line?" A girl's voice answered the telephone. But Touya think that that voice was too familiar.

"Oh! Hi, good evening. May I please speak to Mr. Li Syaoran?"

"Sorry, He's not here. But, He will be back later. Can you please leave a message or your number?"

"Oh! Okay, anyway I'll just call again later. Thank you!"

And again Touya cut off the line.

-Tokyo-

_I wonder who's that guy is. _Sakura thought after returning the phone from the stand.

Sakura waited for Syaoran for about 30 minutes before he was able to come back home.

She offered him the food.

And they shared the whole dinner time together. And suddenly the phone had rung.

"Hello?"

"Li, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Who's on the line please?"

"It's me Touya. I need to talk to you!"

"If this is about Sakura, then I'm off to go!"

"Okay, meet me tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!"

This time it was Li who cut off the line.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah. Maybe I was late and all I can give you is a small chapter. But guys! It's not easy as it looks. I have studies and all. And at the same time, you guys are not giving me lots of reviews! That's why I don't have any idea whether I should continue this! Well, im thinking of ending this fic on the next chapter. But if you still want some chappie's well… GIVE ME THAT REVIEW!!!! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: A total strange

* * *

Chapter 12: A total strange!

"Here I am Touya, What do you want from me?" Syaoran said as he approaches Touya.

"You know what I want, I want my sister back…"

"She's here…" And then suddenly, Sakura showed up…

"Oww, Salura! I missed you so much!" Touya hurriedly run and hug Sakura.

"Get off me Touya!!!!"

"I think I should live you two." Syaoran said as he walks away from the two, who obviously needs to talk.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, and realize that yeah, Syaoran's right! They surely need to talk. They talk as they walk. Touya wants to hear everything from his sister—the story bout her and Syaoran, her condition, well mostly about her and her life with Syaoran.

Sakura on the other hand, can't hide the fact that even if they often times get pissed off with each other she still misses Touya. Everything seems to be cold. There was silence.

"Sis…"

"Uh-?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're too young, and you should not be experiencing this kind of life. Considering the fact that, Syaoran and you still don't know much about each other."

"Continue…" was all her reply, it was a signal that she's willing to hear what her brother wants her to know.

"I know that Syaoran is a total stranger. And it's my entire fault why these things happened. And I am so sorry for all the things I've caused you."

Sakura broke out… "Touya, I know you're right. And I also know that you only want the best for me, but living with Syaoran makes me happy… spending time with him makes me complete. He's actually my life now, and I'm thanking you coz' if not because of that stupid deal I wouldn't be with Syaoran—the man I love."

"Maybe, we're total strangers. Maybe we don't know much about each other, but it takes time. Touya, loving someone doesn't mean knowing all the things about him. Loving—it's all about knowing him by heart even if we started as strangers…"

---Meanwhile at Fujitaka's Office---

"Xiao Lang Li? Haven't I already heard his name from someone?"

Fujitaka takes over time in his office; he was looking at Li's files. Until he remembered that Xiao Lang Li was the son of his first girlfriend. The one whom he had love for a long long years.

"Xiao Lang, it's a start of a new life beginning as strangers…"

The end…

* * *

Hey guys!!! I hope you liked it! Well, if you're asking where Syaoran is… hmmm. Definitely out of the picture.haha.but surely it did have a happy ending!!! And you'll know that on THEY STARTED AS STRANGERS 2!!!!! I hope you'll still be supporting it!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-oxiv-


End file.
